


Another Chance

by Freakyfeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakyfeline/pseuds/Freakyfeline
Summary: As a child Yuri was convinced that someday the rising star Viktor Nikiforov would make a choreography for him, but ended up disappointed when he discovered that Viktor forgot about it and left Russia to become Yuuri Katsuki's coach. Willfully, Yuri followed him to Japan in order to set this offense right and make Viktor keep the promise he had made, but the battle he needed to fight was more than just what it seems. (one-shot)





	Another Chance

_You were always a step ahead of everyone else. When I was starting the junior championship you were already taking the world by storm with your skating. I hate your carefree attitude and that stupid smug on your face. I hate how everyone looks up at you and you take life so carelessly. Success has been so easy for you and you never miss the opportunity to be in the limelight. You disgust me._

Yuri kicked violently the trash can that was standing inoffensively by the side of the road. His hands stuck in to his pocket trousers and stormed down the pavement. The snow crackled under the weight of his foot as he walked and his breathe became steam when he exhaled, but all the coldness of Russia could not appease the fury of the youth. He was like a boiling kettle filled to the top with hot water but he did not know how to express  them nor what to do with those feelings, but he was sure that he hated Viktor, and he hated him with every fibre of being for being so damn selfish and unreliable.

Viktor had the audacity to drop everything and run off all to Japan in order to coach that Japanese loser, while completely forgetting that he had made a promised to him. Yuri was convinced that he had more chance of success than that piggy, and yet Viktor decided to waste his time on **him**.  Yuri felt the rage surfacing once more and having no other trash can to kick he gritted his teeth in a frustrated manner.

He climbed up the staircase to the apartment and slammed the door behind him. At that moment he was too busy being hurt to think to think that his actions may disturb his grandpa from his sleep.  Yuri headed directly to his room and locked himself up, then he tossed his jacket and plunged stomach first onto the bed. Something white and fluffy brushed against his body and he realized it was his cat purring and rubbing his head against his owner’s side. Yuuri patted his head as it started kneading over the sheets and then it curled beside him.

“Stupid Viktor” he muffled through the soft pillow which he buried his face in. He couldn’t choose what made him the angriest; whether it was Viktor’s inconsiderate decision or was it because he was angry himself at being upset because of that idiot. Yuri grunted and threw the pillow over his head getting even more frustrated than he had been. Then a realization came to him as he remerged his head from his pillow.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed with revelation and quickly stepped out of bed and went rummaging in his bag to pull out his laptop.  Then he went back on the bed and switched it on and logged in on the screen showing a print of a tiger across his screen.  He searched on the internet for the nearest date he could find for book for a flight to Japan. His plan was simple; he would go there and drag Viktor’s ass back to Russia and make him fulfil the promise that he made when he was ten years old.  

Yuri started feeling a little better since he was satisfied with his decision. He placed his laptop on the night stand and laid on his back thinking about the stupid face he’s going to make when he sees Yuri there.  Yuri snorted satisfactorily at that thought, when he heard a knock on the door.  

“Yuri, are you there? Come out I made dinner” it was his grandpa on the other side of the door.

“I’m coming” he responded

“I made piroshky” the older man answered

Yuri grunted as he got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

***

The moment when he realized that he perhaps made a rash decision was when he watched Viktor and Yuuri together in the small local arena, but he couldn’t quite understand why he felt that way. It wasn’t as though he considered Yuuri as a real threat, however there was something about this little sickening charade that irked the Russian youth.

Yuri needed to remind him of the promise he made that he was going to choreograph his program if he didn’t do any quads, and so he was hell bent to make Viktor uphold that promise. It was even more irritating by the fact that Viktor was neither unfazed by his presence, nor abashed by his own forgetfulness and so it made Yuri seethe with frustration. Then Viktor suggested that he would make two choreographies for the Yuris , which they will both compete against each other, and this was the perfect opportunity that Yuri was determined at all costs.

_He was determined to bring Viktor back to Russia._

That thought lit up a new fire in him. Back at home there were very few people who could match up with him, and so he grew arrogant and bored, but this competition brought back the fighting spirit that he has that pushes him to skate with everything that he got.

After training, Yuri ended up staying in Katsuki family, simply because he didn’t want that piglet to have Viktor all for himself.  He was determined that he wasn’t going to lose sight of that idiot until the competition is over, and so Yuri ended up having dinner with the Katsuki family and then he was glad to be alone when he went for a bath.

There were too many damn people in one house and it made him feel a little bit suffocated, since he was used to live alone with his grandpa in a solitary apartment in Moscow. He thought over about what happened earlier when he went to the ice rink, getting irked at the fact that Viktor was taking things too casually as always. Yuri would never admit it out loud how much that promise meant to him and how small Viktor made him feel when he acts so carelessly.

He shrugged as he took off his clothes and dipped into the strange wooden tub filled with lukewarm water. Japanese had the strangest furniture, Yuri thought to himself as he leaned over the edge and rested his chin over his arms.

  ***

The young Russian skater was glad that he would be the first person who Viktor was going to train, but he did not expect practice to be so gruelling. Really Viktor was a man who’s hard to read, because his attitude doesn’t match up with his behaviour. Yuri was used to training by the old coach Yakov, but even then the blond haired youth ended up resting his hands over his thighs and breathing heavily.  

“Tired yet?” Viktor marked his question with a mocking intonation

“HELL NO!” Yuri replied quickly as he straightened up and clenched his fists into a ball

“Good then let’s continue” Viktor replied while his lips curled into a sinister smile

When Viktor finally consented to a break, Yuri felt tired but energized. It was a good feeling and it was one of the things he liked as a payoff for his hard work. He sat down and took his bottle of water to sip from it. The cool water felt refreshing and then he lowered the bottle and became a little bit distracted by the older man beside him. Viktor was looking at a group of children who were playing in the distance, and absently brushed some of his silver fringe from his eyes. Yuri felt a sharp pang going right through his heart.

_Man he’s beautiful_

_But I still hate him._

Yuri thought to himself, feeling his cheeks turning warm and red, and he had to quickly look down and covered his face with his hair. He hated these feelings he had, they were wrong and illogical but he finds himself unable to stop from having them. How could he like this idiot, of all people? This man who’s irresponsible and reckless, definitely not the type he would have ever imagined to fall for.   

“Viktor?” he looked up and called out, with an impending question in his head.

“Yes?” Viktor absently answered as he turned towards the younger Russian  

“Why are you bothering with the Japanese skater, why did you come here for him?” he asked

“Hmm, why are you interested in knowing that?” Viktor countered

Yuri growled with the unsatisfactory question.

“I just want to know, we both know that I am the one who’s going to win this competition, so why bother? You’re coming back to Russia and train me as you were supposed to!”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to come to conclusions before the competition. It is good that you have the confidence but don’t you think you’re getting a little bit too ahead of yourself?” Viktor answered as he put up his finger in the air.  

“Confidence and determination is everything in skating, if I didn’t have that I’d be as good as dead” Yuri replied, that was his own personal philosophy. “You should know that as well”

“Well Yes of course those are important, but things are not always as they seem Yuri” Viktor responded, and for a little moment his goofy smile ebbed into a pensive thought.

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat.

“It is not fair that you always treat me like I am a child” Yuri replied, wanting desperately for Viktor to see him as an equal skater and as a man, but he was certain that the older man didn’t see him like that.

“I know that you have great potential Yuri, but you’re also growing and you should keep in mind that everyone is doing some growing up, in their own way and in their own pace” Viktor responded thoughtfully.  

Yuri was sure that his words carried more meaning than what he was saying, but he felt impatient and irritated at his words rather than enlightened.

“Then I’ll show you what I’ve got at the hot springs on ice!” he replied pointing his finger decisively at Viktor  and hoping that he would be able to show him through his skating how he truly feels about the older man.

His skating theme was agape; unconditional love. He only knew this love from his grandpa, who always been there for him and supported him, but he was also learning of another kind of love which was neither Agape nor Eros. It was that feeling of someone whom Yuri had known since he was very young, but when he grew older he started seeing that man in a different light.   

Those feelings confused and frustrated him, and he felt guilty for having them. He was too proud to admit that he like many other skaters; he also looks up to Viktor.

***

The Hot springs on ice was a painful failure for Yuri. He was so busy determined to win that he think about agape and his grandpa.  Despite the fact that the judges were still adding up the results, he knew that Yuuri had won this competition. Yuri was unaccustomed to losing, because very few could match and challenge his determination and his skills, but this time he realized that Yuuri was a real challenge to him, and not just on the ice.

As he headed towards the exit, Viktor noticed him and approached him.

“Where are you going? The results aren’t ready yet” he commented as he cocked his head to the side.  

“I know that I lost. I am going back to Russia but this isn’t over yet” Yuri responded curtly, clenching his fingers to the straps of his bag.

There was a short pause and then Viktor gave him a genuine smile “Then I shall see you in the next time” he responded. Yuri did not understand why the older male's smile lifted up his spirit.   

“I will not lose to Yuuri again” he said

Without thinking much about it, Yuri lifted up on his toes and planted a quick kiss on Viktor’s lips before quickly heading out. He didn’t need to see the older man’s face to know that he was surprised by the sudden gesture which it did give Yuri a kind of satisfaction.

He didn’t care whether it was an appropriate thing to do or not, but at least he finally got a reaction from his stupid face. Yuri may be young and still inexperienced, but he was going to keep on fighting.

Like he always does.


End file.
